It's Low Beat Time:The Young Fresh Fellows
Artist: The Young Fresh Fellows Date Released: 1992 Label: Frontier / Munster Produced By: Willie Mitchell, Butch Vig, Young Fresh Fellows, Doug Easley, Kearney Barton Tracklisting: # Low Beat Jingle # Right Here # Snow White # Mr. Anthony's Last # Whatever You Are # Two Headed Fight # A Minor Bird # Faultless # The Crafty Clerk # Low Beat # Love Is A Beautiful Thing # She Sees Color # Monkey Say # 99 Girls # She Won't Budge # Green Green Review Sometimes I'll have discussions over whether or not this or A Tribute To Music is the worst Young Fresh Fellows album. Granted, they're both OK records—after all, they ARE Young Fresh Fellows records—but they're so.. subpar, really. As far as I can tell, It's Low Beat Time is a collection of various studio outtakes and suchlike, since it's got so many producers. This is one of the problems - it doesn't feel really like an album, more like a pile of stuff they just had lying around. Also, a lot of the songs just seem... weak. There are some good ones—some REALLY good ones, in fact, "Faultless", "99 Girls", "Love Is A Wonderful Thing", "Green Green", "Monkey Say", and "She Won't Budge" are all great songs. If you notice, however—they're all in the second half of the album. This is the one I most frequently see in used bins. I'd really recommend staying away from this one until you've got at least a few of the other albums. DEFINITELY DO NOT get this as your first Young Fresh Fellows record. You'll come away not knowing what the big deal is, thinking "Well, some of their stuff is really good, but a lot of it just seems to be just OK..." and if that stops you from checking out, say This One's For The Ladies or The Men Who Loved Music, that would be the tragedy of our times. - Rev. Syung Myung Me ---- The thing with YFF fans is that few can agree on what is their best and worst albums and I disagree completely with the above review - this was my first YFF purchase I made after reading a great review of it in Vox magazine - quote: "where has this band been all my life?" .The first half of the album is the most cohesive and consistant of all the YFF albums and whatsmore the songs are great. It's the second half where it falls away a bit ("Low Beat" is just a rehash of the superior "Taco Wagon"), , though in a typically fun YFF style . The presence of several producers is down to Scott McCaughey's desire to showcase the YFF's diversity not heard since The Men Who Loved Music and the sound is the certainly the most polished of all YFF albums, especially in the first half. As a first album it was a perfect introduction to YFF the first half demonstates strong writing and the second half shows their sense of fun and performing talents. Gordo73 Category:Albums